Forum:Best Battle per Robot
I want to discuss the best battle of notable robots. For me, that is most semi-finalists, as well as a few Notables. I'll state the ones I believe. I don't consider any battle that goes to the judges as a best one, hence why The Grim Reaper will not be included in this forum. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *'Behemoth: Either against Stinger (Challenge Belt), or Crustacean/UFO/Tartarus (Series 7 Heat Round 1) :I'm leaning towards Stinger; anyone with a half decent flipper can OotA, but only a handful of robots can suspend an opponent like that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *'King B Powerworks': Against Draven (Wild Card Warriors) *'Bulldog Breed': Pussycat and Diotoir (Tag Team Round 1) *'Thermidor 2': Easily against Behemoth and Stinger (Mayhem) *'Hypno-Disc': Probably against Robogeddon, because it was the first time we saw any robot do that kind of damage. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :When so many doubted the Hypno-Disc's power in Extreme, it returned and destroyed the much fancied Atomic 2. Atomic 2 vs Hypno-Disc ::Possibly, but I still favour Splinter. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *'Chaos 2: Either its first fight against Crocodilotron, or the first OOtA against Firestorm. :I agree with it being Firestorm. Possibly the Steel Avenger also. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *'Wild Thing: Hard to think of one, but maybe against The Steel Avenger or X-Terminator as it actually got its lifter into use. :I favour The Steel Avenger. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *'X-Terminator: Destroying and flipping OOtA Killer Carrot 2. Its fight against St. Agro is up there too. :Definately Killer Carrot 2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *'Typhoon 2: Either destroying Iron Awe or Hammerhead, or its one hit KO against Thermidor 2.ManUCrazy 17:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Iron Awe 2.1. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *'Storm 2: Has to be against Steel Avenger, where it sent the Steel Avenger flying out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *'Gravity': Dantomkia, I'd say. Easily dispatched the Prince of OOtA effortlessly. Another possibility could be Lightning, defeating its opponent, and pitching the House Robots. *'Napalm': Robopig. Only actual battle "won" by Napalm in my eyes. *'Wheely Big Cheese': Axe Awe. No question. *'Cassius' I'd say against Roadblock. It demonstrated the first srimech, defeated the reigning champs and reached the final battle all in one. *'Killertron' Behemoth. I loved the use of the axe to drag Behemoth over, very clever and a rare tactic. *'Dantomkia': Chaos 2. *'Team Knightmare': Raging Knightmare's defeat of Spawn Again. Classic underdog defeat of a previous stronger performer in a great grudge match *'Bigger Brother': Hypno-Disc. This one does not need explaining. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *'Razer: It was simply brilliant against Milly Ann Bug. Widow's Revenge definitely deserves an honourable mention. *'Team Spawn': The first round fight of Series 7, against Chip, NeatER Machine, and ROCS. It got a beautiful OOTA, and the flipper didn't get stuck open, two big accomplishments for this one. *'Stinger': Hammer and Tong. Totally made up for its abysmal run in Series 3. :You think so? I'd favour either General Carnage 2 or Fluffy, both extremely potent robots that I believed could defeat Stinger, yet Stinger pulled through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, those victories were impressive, I feel that against Hammer and Tong, it really got to showcase its power. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *'Pussycat': Robochicken. It proved that its blade can do a heck of a lot more than "lucky hits". :I'd favour Razer in Extreme 1. The only time that Razer has been KO'd, and it denied Razer a Vengeance that Razer seemed to think it deserved. Very satisfying. TG (t ' 03:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *'Supernova': I'd say either Ming 3 or Mecaniac. :I'll break the tie for you: Mekaniac. More destruction, and much better control. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *'Barber-Ous' Kat 3. No one anticipated that, I don't think. *'Crushtacean': Behemoth in Series 5. *'Tough As Nails' Its defeat of Scraptosaur and Gravity in The Third World Championship. *'Atomic': I don't know. Any of its Series 7 battles were excellent. I can't pick one. :My personal favorite was its win over SMIDSY. It dominated the battle, and that flip was tremendous. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *'Mortis': Crusader 2. Absolutely butchered that poor robot. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *'S3: Its very first battle, against Plunderbird 5. *'Gemini': Without a doubt, The Creature. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *'Panic Attack': Very tough, but I just loved way it dumped Kat 3 in the pit in series 5, also breaking its opponent's wheel guard. Honourable mentions for Tiberius, X-Terminator (either one), Diotoir/Shear Khan, SMIDSY, Cassius and Saw Point ManUCrazy 23:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *'The Steel Avenger': Its battle against Rhino in Series 7. I feel it landed more axe-blows than in any other of its fights. 00:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Master of Mayhem) *'Diotoir': Against Tornado in Series 5. Also worthy of a mention is the 2nd Tag Team final with Pussycat against The Steel Avenger and Suicidal Tendencies. OK, yes, it went to a judges decision....but so what? The fact that it dominated practically the whole pack when everyone else would have written it off (and JP did, constantly) just really got me. CBFan 12:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) *'Firestorm': Panic Attack (Extreme 2 Commonwealth Carnage). If only for the incident with Mr Psycho at the end. If that doesn't prove that Firestorm is one of the greatest robots ever to compete, I don't know what does. CBFan 21:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) *'101': Against Panic Attack in the First World Championship. I don't know if Mike was playing possum, but that maneuver was just plain awesome. :Are you serious? I didnt see any maneuver there, just awful driving from Panic Attack. I'd probably say one of its battles with King Buxton, or maybe its Tag Team victory. Not sure. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, try watching it again and pay attention to 101 and not Panic Attack. Maybe you're missing something RA2 saw. CBFan 09:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I just watched it three times, and it looked more like a blunder on the behalf of Kim than a skillful maeuver on the behalf of Mike. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I observed 101's tracks miraculously began spinning again when Panic Attack picked it up. Of course, it can't get any traction becuase it was being lifted, but the moment Panic Attack sets it down on its track, both robots turn away from the pit. I'll concede that that ''could be bad driving, but notice that only 101's right track is on the ground, and when a robot only has its right wheel working, it drives in a wide circle in the counter-clockwise direction, which 101 and Panic Attack procede to do; again, this could be a conicidence, but when you consider that Panic Attack's could turn on a dime earlier on in the fight, you have to wonder how it suddenly has such a wide truning circle. And look very closely at the moment when it crashes into the pit; the overhead shot shows it aligned paralell to the pit, but when they cut to the close-up, its front end is pointing to the left. Since it was falling into the pit at that split second, there's no way it could have turned like that on its own; coincidentally, this happens just as both of 101's tracks hit the floor, which would mean that 101 gained the ability to go straight forward at the exact moment that Panic Attack appeared to be experienceing a force pushing perpendicular to it. Those are my observations; if you disagree, fine, but I just wanted to show you why I said what I did. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That's fair enough, but I think there are other battles that would be more standout for 101, surely. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *'Dominator 2: Shadow of Napalm; it went to town on that poor robot. *'Terrorhurtz': Bigger Brother; few things in Robot Wars are more impressive than being able to kill a robot that Hypno-Disc couldn't. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *'Roadblock': The first clash with Killertron. Let's face it, it may be outdated nowadays, but Roadblock will always be a true legend. *'Tornado': Most fights with Tornado impress me....but for its clashes against Chaos 2 and Gemini, I'd have to go for Berserk 2. It was here we realised we were in for something special. CBFan 07:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I can relate, and I think Gemini is possibly the only Tornado battle that was as skillful, possibly Wheely Big Cheese also. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *'Tiberius Not the most successful robot, but its battle with Roobarb was definitely the best.--Rammingspeed 07:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *'Terrorhurtz' Its battle against Panic Attack really impressed me. Beating a champ in style like that. *'Wild Thing' Against Chaos 2. Very nearly able to pit the two times UK champion. BuggyBash666 14:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) *'Mortis' Against Frenzy. It didn't malfunction, got to show its full capabilities, dominated a robot with several years more experienced than it with a seemingly more powerful hammer, and finally won a tournament. *'Gravity' Dantomkia. Is an explanation really required? Honourable mention for 13 Black- it completely dominated a fight against a robot that could have easily severely damaged it like Chaos 2 and Double Trouble. *'Bigger Brother' The Hypno-Disc comeback was amazing, but I commend Ian and Joe Watts for the brilliant skill they displayed against Behemoth. They recovered from being flipped several times, turned Behemoth onto its side, rammed it into the pit release from the other side of the arena, then flipped it again, clamped down and threw Behemoth straight down the dark hole of oblivion. Honourable mention for Chaos 2- ending the long reign of the king of the flippers. TheStigisaRobot 14:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC)